


Strong Bonds

by Night_Writer3



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer3/pseuds/Night_Writer3
Summary: The plan went wrong on the boat, Clem was killed by Lilly. Clementine makes sure she gets in one last goodbye.





	Strong Bonds

Louis was staring out at a blur of colour. Green, brown, the occasional blue. His legs were dangling off the side of a...train? Where the hell was he?The last thing he remembered was going to sleep, a crying AJ in his arms.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Louis knew the voice, he would recognize it anywhere. He looked behind him, watching as Clementine sat down, a smile on her face.

“Clementine!” He wrapped her up in a hug, tears silently running down his face. “AJ said Lilly shot you in the chest. You fell in the river. I really thought I lost you for a minute. But nothing can kill a ninja.”

Clem smiled at him. “No, Lou. I am dead.”

“This is a dream?” He sighed. “Fuck.”

“No, not a dream. A visiting,” Clem explained, looking out at the blurs of colour. “Like I said. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me? Why not AJ?” Louis stared at the girl beside him. He truly wanted to believe it was Clementine next to him but he knew he was dreaming.

“I saw AJ already. And now it’s time for me to say goodbye. And that I love you.” Clem looked down at her hands, a smile on her face, blush creeping up her cheeks. “I know it isn’t fair, but I just wanted to tell you before I go.”

Clem stood up, Louis standing with her, grabbing her hand. “Please, not yet. I love you, too. I’m not ready for you to go!’

“Don’t be afraid. Have you met you? Someone else will try to sweep you off your feet,” Clem says, stepping forward and pecking his cheek. “Just take care of AJ for me, please.”

“Clem, have you turned?”

Clem smiled at him, turning. “It’s time for me to go.”

“No, please! Not yet! I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” Louis stepped forward, only to step back in shock when he sees an eight year old girl in front of him. It is undoubtedly Clementine but still.

Another man, one Louis does not know, took her hand. “I’m ready to go, Louis. So, you have to let me go, too. Please, take care of AJ and be happy.”

“Of course I will, Clem.” Louis wiped at the tears as he bent down so he’s eye level with the small girl. “Will I see you again?”

“Not for a while. But, yes. I’ll visit you. We have strong bonds,” Clem looked at the man next to her and smiled one last time. “I’m ready now, Lee.”

“I’m glad, sweet pea.”

"Goodbye, Louis.” And they walked off, they’re gone.

Louis’s eyes snapped open. It’s late, still dark out. AJ’s breathing was steady beside him. “Goodbye, my darling Clementine.”


End file.
